Nabiki's Secret
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: For the longest time Nabiki has kept secrets from the Tendo Family. Now however, the secrets are coming out. How will everyone react? (Read & Review)
1. Chapter One: The Real Nabiki

_**Nabiki's Secret**_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ranma, but other people who aren't me do own it. I wish I was them.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts or telepathy

# Sound Effects

( ) Author sees a chance for a pun or comment and uses it

**Diary Interlude One:**

_Hi. It's been a while since I wrote in this. A diary is supposed to hold your deepest secrets, but for the last four years I've been keeping my secrets to myself. While they aren't all bad, some are._

_With that said, why am I writing this?_

_Maybe I want to clear my conscience. Maybe I want to bear my soul. I don't know. But I do know that I have to tell the truth to someone. Even if to whom I'm telling it, is nothing but a little black book._

_But, I'm digressing. Are you ready to hear some of these secrets? Fine. Let's begin with the biggest one._

_I am not the daughter of Soun Tendo._

_Unlike my sisters I am not a Tendo by blood. My mother had an affair. Does this surprise you? It did me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you of the events that lead me to this discovery. It will also reveal other secrets!_

_Long ago, after my mother, Kimiko Tendo passed away I threw myself into practicing the art. It was the only thing I had that still connected me to her._

_Several of the local masters, my fath…sorry, I mean Soun included, were envious of my skills. I used to practice the arts with a grace and power that all of them wished they had. My skill showed the power, but with a grace that had taken years for them to master._

_I responded that this was the only way I could think of to honor my mother._

_Little did I know that the jealousy of one person would end up changing my entire life forever! What is the name of this person you ask? Who could possibly change my life so dramatically? The answer is a shocker. It was my very own, baby sister._

_This brings another secret to the light. I hate my sister. I despise Akane Tendo with a passion._

_She practiced the art as well, but all she ever heard was how good I was. This made her so jealous that she eventually challenged me to a match. The condition of the challenge being that the loser would give up the Tendo School forever._

_I refused the challenge for months, but then she did something that forced me to accept. She took the last present my mother gave me. A little stuffed rabbit I named Fluffy. She threatened to tear it apart if I didn't accept. I had too. I love that little bunny and still sleep at night with it. By accepting the challenge, I made the first mistake that changed my life._

_The second was allowing Soun Tendo to judge the match._

_The match itself lasted only two minutes as I thoroughly handed Akane her ass. Then she used her secret weapon. She bawled like a baby to Soun. I stood their in utter disbelieve as the man I called father, in order to stop his spoiled brat from crying, announced I'd cheated and was disqualified to cheer her up._

_That one moment hurt more then anything. It was like they had just chopped my arm off at the joint. He knew the consequences the loser would suffer and he still took my arts from me, just so the spoiled brat would stop crying. Then Akane tried to shake my hand for a good match._

_I responded by slapping her across her cute little face and knocking her across the room!_

_I refused to speak to them for months after that. I even refused to be in the same room as them. I would get up in the morning, use the bathroom, eat breakfast in my room, go to school, come home, go to my room, eat dinner there, doing anything that I needed to do, like homework or my yoga exercises, and go too sleep. Soun thought I was just being a sore loser, even though he knows I never lost that match._

_The only innocent party in this mess in this was Kasumi. She was the only Tendo I trust and still do. To hold our family together, she tried to talk me into giving up my anger. She tried, but even she couldn't convince me to. Not after those two had ruined my life._

_Eventually though, after six months of staying in my room, Kasumi talked me into being in the same room as them. They were so convinced I had given up my hatred. Little did they know that it still burned inside! I will never, ever forgive them. Everyday it only pisses me off more when Soun treated me like his loving daughter, and Akane treated me like her sister._

_The fact that she expected me to still have a loving sisterly relationship with her after she ruined my life made me sick. For the longest time I had no place I could feel calm and peace._

_Then I found it._

_While doing some cleaning up the attic I found a large steamer trunk. Curious what was in it, I picked the lock. Inside it I found several different books. I opened the first and gasped._

_These were my mother's diaries!_

_These were a connection to my mother that was even better than the arts. I spent the next few weeks reading them. Cover to cover I read, learning more and more about her._

_It was there I found the truth._

_Soun Tendo was not my biological father!_

_My mother, whom Soun loved so much, had actually had an affair._

_For years she had been in love with another man, but her parents refused to let her marry him, because they had arranged a marriage with the Tendo family. She fought it to the end, but then they used the same thing against her, that Akane used against me. Honor._

_Grandfather challenged her love to a match. If he won Kimiko, my mother, could marry him. If he lost, she would marry Soun. Like an idiot my biological father agreed and grandfather used some strange technique to beat him near to death._

_Rather the see her love die, Kimiko agreed to marry Soun. But, she secretly vowed to hate her parents and her husband Soun forever. However, even though she married Soun, she still saw the man she loved on the side. He was the only thing keeping her sane. Even after giving birth to Soun's daughter Kasumi._

_Then something happened that forced them to decide to never see each other again._

_Me._

_They had apparently always been careful when they were together, but this time they weren't careful enough. Rather then let it be known she defied her parents wishes they decided not to see each other anymore. Since that decision I was raised as Soun's daughter._

_I read more and more after that hoping and praying I would find his name. My mother had been either very careful not to put in his name, or couldn't bring herself to write it. Eventually though, I found it. In a way that made me realize Soun hadn't known why my mother died._

_There in her last entry, it said it all._

_The date of the entry was the day she died._

_She wrote that she knew she was dying but she had only one regret. Never being able to marry her true love. She said she would love her daughters. That she would forever hate Soun Tendo and her parents for ruining her life. Finally she wrote of her love for my real father. The man she would love now and forever more._

_Tofu Ono._

_This was a shocker!_

_The local friendly doctor was the man who fathered me? All the times I'd needed treatment, and he was caring for his own daughter? I thought for a week about this before making a decision, the one that would quite possibly change my life again._

_I had to let him know I knew._

_That Saturday, I went down to his office under the pretense I'd hurt my arm. When I'd entered the office, I announced to the patients that Kasumi would be arriving soon. That place cleared out faster then the dining room when Akane cooks dinner._

_Once I was sure we were alone, I placed my mother's diary right in front of him and told him I knew. He tried to deny it, but eventually he told the truth. I was his daughter like my mother had written. We spent the next few hours talking about my mother. I wanted to know all about her. The more he spoke of her, the more we realized I was a lot like her._

_When we were done he'd asked what life was like at the Tendo's. I told him all about the challenge. It had taken all of Dr. Tofu's control not to break Soun's neck like a twig for his stupidity. That really touched me. He cared about me that much, unlike Soun who claimed to be my father._

_On that moment, I renounced Soun Tendo as my father and accepted Dr. Tofu as my father. The only reason I've never told Soun outright was because I would honor my mother's memory as the faithful wife. To reveal the truth, no matter how right it felt to, would cause my mother to be looked down upon. I didn't want that._

_Tofu-daddy then suggested a way around the challenge, a way for me to continue to use the arts that I love. Since I couldn't use the Tendo School, like I'd even want to use that bastard's school, then he would train me in the school his family used. Since I was his daughter, it was all right for me to become his heir to the Tofu School._

_The idea of using the arts again made me happier then I'd been in a very long time._

_I'd asked what if he'd have another child someday, but he told me he wouldn't. He vowed to never be with another woman again. He loved my mother that much. It was so romantic._

_So began my training in the Tofu school. Tofu-daddy was a lot more of a strict teacher then Soun, but I wasn't complaining. I never wanted him to take it easy on me. For months he trained me and in that amount of time, I almost mastered the Tofu School. I had done in a few months what took several masters, Tofu-daddy included, to do. He hugged me and told me he was so proud to call me daughter._

_That one moment made me so happy that I broke down and cried._

_Then, another tragedy occurred._

_While walking home from school a couple of weeks later some guys tried to mug me. There were three of them and they thought I was helpless. They were dead wrong. Even if they had six guys, they would have still needed more._

_One had only been knocked out. The second had gotten paralyzed for life. The third had been bleeding to death._

_So there I was, a girl of fifteen, with a man bleeding to death in front of me, and his blood on my hands. I had never been so scared in my life. I called emergency services and told them where to find the three then ran to Tofu-daddy's and cried in his arms._

_He did his best to comfort me, but I was too frightened of what I'd done. Even if it was in self-defense, I had almost killed a man. So Tofu-daddy did as I asked of him._

_Using his shiatsu knowledge he sealed my arts within me. I would never use them again. The side effect of the treatment was that my emotions were partially sealed as well. I would have a harder time showing them._

_It was on that day, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High was born._

_I earned the money for the Tendo family to live, only because the dojo belonged to my mother. It was a pretty simple life. But, I could tell that Tofu-daddy was disappointed at what I'd become._

_Then another life changing event happened._

_The Saotome's arrived._

_For the next two years, I watched from the sidelines as Ranma Saotome stood up against challenges that would make an ordinary man cringe. He fought and fought only to prove one little thing. That he was the best!_

_Then he had done worse then what I had done. He actually killed someone._

_I asked him yesterday why he still continued to use the arts? Wasn't he afraid he might kill again?_

_His answer gave me a lot to think about. He said he'd been afraid of this before he'd done it. But, rather than cringe from this fear he would face it. He only felt at peace using the arts and wouldn't give them up for anything._

_Those words made me realize that I was a coward. Rather then face my own fears, I ran like a little child from them. I should have been stronger to face them._

_Now, I know what I have to do!_

**Nabiki Tendo**

**End of Diary Interlude One:**

Chapter One: The Decision 

It was around three in the morning when Nabiki made her move. After checking to be sure everyone was asleep, she changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of dark red sweatpants and sweatshirt. She then ever so quietly moved through the household until she reached the front door. Once outside, she put on a pair of sneakers and went off into the night.

She headed down the street with a purpose. Her destination was the home of her biological father, Dr. Tofu Ono.

Most people would be asleep at this hour of the morning, but she knew he would be up. Tofu-daddy had a strange condition where he only needed three to four hours of sleep to be fully rested. She knew this, because being his daughter she also had this same condition.

She arrived at a modest looking home in the ritzier part of Nerima. It was two stories and looked pretty much like every other house on the block. Nabiki knew however that the basement was huge. Tofu-daddy had built an underground dojo completely sound proof so he could train without disturbing the neighborhood.

She rang the doorbell and waited. Moments later the door opened and there stood her father wearing his usual brown gi. His face lit up at the sight of her.

"Nabiki. Good morning." He said lovingly.

"Morning daddy." Nabiki said. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can." Tofu said. "Your always welcome here."

He led her to the living room where she sat on the sofa. Tofu-daddy entered the kitchen and came back out moments later with a tray with tea and her favorite cookies, chocolate chip with walnuts. He poured a cup of tea and offered it to her. She sipped it and sighed. The tea was Oolong with just a dash of honey. Just the way she liked it. He sat on the easy chair across from her and had himself some tea. The two of them just sat there drinking tea and eating cookies for a while, before Nabiki finally spoke up.

"I suppose your wondering why I stopped by?" She said.

"The thought crossed my mind, but like I said. Your welcome anytime daughter." Tofu replied. "But you must have a good reason to stop by at…three am."

"I've been thinking a lot lately." Nabiki said as she set her cup down. "I've been a coward."

"How so?" asked Tofu.

"I've been running from my fears. The fear I have of my skills in the arts. Of my mother and your secrets coming out. Everything." Nabiki said.

"I see." Tofu said as he sipped his tea. "So, what conclusions have you reached?"

"I have to stop running and face my fears. I want my arts back. I want my emotions back. But, more important then all that…" said Nabiki as tears filled her eyes. "…I want to be your daughter again. More then anything in the world."

Nabiki then began to cry her eyes out in that instant. She cried and cried and cried some more until she felt two strong and warm arms embrace her. She opened her tear filled eyes and found her daddy was holding her.

"My darling daughter." Tofu said as he held her as tears fell from his eyes. "I knew you would return to me someday."

"DADDY!" cried Nabiki as she hugged him and the two of them cried.

They cried for the loss of Kimiko. For the loss of who Nabiki once was. Finally they cried for the fact that Nabiki, the real Nabiki was coming back.

Eventually their loving, parent/child embrace ended and Tofu pulled her to her feet.

"Let's get started." He said.

Nabiki nodded as she quickly disrobed and stood before her father as naked as the day she was born.

He then began pressing several different pressure points on her body. He touched every joint and as he did, lines of strange markings appeared all over her body. The markings looked like Celtic tattoo's, only they then began to glow a pale green. Tofu continued to hit the pressure points and more and more of the markings appeared around her body. Then, when the markings covered her from head to toe, he placed the index, middle and thumb of his right hand over her heart, and his index and middle fingers on his right hand over the point of her neck where the spine connected to the skull.

"Brace yourself." Tofu said. "This is going to hurt."

Nabiki did as her father asked and nodded that she was ready. He then pressed the points. At first she felt fine, but that didn't last. She screamed like she was being burned alive. Her entire body was now glowing that pale green until it lite up the entire living room. Tofu shielded his eyes as best as he could and a few minutes later released the points.

The glowing stopped and Nabiki fell to the floor exhausted as her father caught her so she didn't hurt herself. She gasped for air as she finally caught her breath. Then she felt a surge of strength she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you alright?" asked Tofu concerned.

"Daddy…" she said as she gave him a loving smile. "I've never felt better in my whole life."

Six hours later Nabiki was walking home from Tofu-daddy's. She walked with a confidence she hadn't felt in a really long time. She also was walking on the fence just like Ranma did every morning to school.

"God!" said Nabiki as she stetched. "I feel great!"

It was eight o'clock now and she had spent the last six hours training with her daddy. Luckily it was like riding a bike and she was picking it up again like she'd never stopped training.

As she got closer to the Tendo household, she leapt from the fence and landed right in front of the door. This was scary because the door was over two hundred feet from the fence she'd been walking on.

"Perfect!" said Nabiki as she chuckled like she had made a joke.

She entered the house after removing her shoes and walked straight to the kitchen. There she found Kasumi and Auntie Nodoka making breakfast for the entire household.

"Morning sis. Good morning Auntie." Nabiki said cheerfully.

"Good morning Nabiki." Nodoka said a little surprised to see Nabiki this cheerful in the morning.

"Good morning sister." Kasumi said happily. "Where you out this morning? I checked your room and you weren't there."

"Just had a few things to do." Nabiki responded as she went to the fruit bowl and got herself an apple. "Later."

Nabiki quietly ate her apple as she wandered out back. There she found Ranma beating his father to a pulp. (aka Training) As she watched as Genma was kicked into the koi pond, she suddenly sensed danger. She looked around, did some quick calculations and spoke up.

"Ranma, you might want to move six feet to the left." Nabiki said.

"Huh?" said the pig-tailed martial artist. "Why?"

"Just do it!" ordered Nabiki.

"Fine." Ranma said as he counted the steps. "One, two, three, four, five, six! Now why…"

#Ching, ching#

"Oh crap!" said Ranma said as he heard Shampoo's bicycle of doom that usually landed for some odd reason on his head.

#Crash#

"What the heck?" said Ranma as he watched in amazement as Shampoo and her bike crashed into the ground exactly six feet from where he'd been standing before Nabiki told him to move.

"Your welcome." Nabiki said as she finished her apple, threw the core into the garbage can, and went to her room to change.

"What to wear? What to wear?" muttered Nabiki looking into her closet.

**>I'd go with the tights and muscle shirt.> **A voice said in her room.

"Who said that?" said Nabiki panicing as she assumed a defensive stance.

**>You don't remember me?> **said the voice. >**I'm hurt! True we haven't spoken since you were fifteen, but how could you forget me?>**

"Fifteen?" said Nabiki as realization dawned on her face. "Aurora! Is that you?"

**>How many other voices do you know talking to you inside your head?> **asked the voice.

"Sorry. I've got a lot of other things on my mind." Nabiki said. "You want out?"

**>Sure.> **The voice said.

Nabiki's body began to glow that pale green again as suddenly a large tan colored mountain lion appeared in her room. The lion had sleek fur and razor sharp claws. It also had eyes that looked to hold much wisdom. Then the large cat spoke.

**"Man, it's good to stretch again."** The lion said arching its back.

"Sorry for sealing you inside Aurora." Nabiki said apologetically. "I really am. Forgive me?"

**"I'll think about it."** The lion said looking offended. **"Of course, I won't have to think about it for long with a tuna salad covered in sardines and anchovies and a large bowl of cream." **

"First chance I get." Nabiki said as she thought to herself. Same old Aurora.

**"You're the best Nabs!" **said Aurora happily. **"So, are you gonna go with the tights and muscle shirt?"**

"Sounds good to me." Nabiki said appreciating the lioness fashion tips.

#Knock, knock#

"Shit!" said Nabiki. "Hide!"

**"Where exactly?" **asked the lion sarcastically as it looked around the small room.

"Under the bed." Nabiki said as Aurora did so.

Then Nabiki opened the door and found Ranma standing on the other side of it.

"Uh, Nabiki." Ranma said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Nabiki said. "What's up?"

**>Yum! Beefcake! Aurora want the stud!> **Aurora's thoughts said in Nabiki's head.

"You okay?" asked Ranma noticing Nabiki was blushing.

"I'm fine." Nabiki said not wanting to tell Ranma the rather graphic fantasies running through her head from Aurora's mind. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering how you knew Shampoo was about to land on my head?" inquired Ranma.

"Lucky guess." Nabiki said as she sent a message to Aurora. Will you quit with the X-rated material!

**>Nope.> **thought Aurora as she sent some more.

"Are you sure that it was?" asked Ranma as Nabiki blushed some more. "You sure your okay."

"I'm fine." Nabiki insisted. "Now I was about to change so unless you want to watch…"

"I'm going." Ranma said as he turned away, only to run into Akane.

"What're you doing in my sisters room you pervert?" yelled Akane as her mallet appeared.

"Two steps left, three back Ranma." Nabiki said.

Ranma didn't even question why as he did as Nabiki said and Akane's mallet smashed the floorboards. He quickly thanked Nabiki and made a break for it.

"Why are you helping that pervert?" yelled Akane to Nabiki. "You're my sister!"

"Whatever brat." Nabiki said as she slammed her door in Akane's face.

**"I see the brats still the same." **Aurora said as she climbed out from under the bed.

"You have no idea." Nabiki said as she changed her clothes and made a decision. "Hey Aurora, how'd you like to go shopping this afternoon? I suddenly feel like a new look."

**"Cool." **Aurora said smiling like a cat somehow can do. **"I'd love too."**

"Alright." Nabiki said as she finished dressing. "After breakfast, we're outta here."

**"See you then." **Aurora said as she vanished as mysteriously as she appeared.

Nabiki then left her room to join everyone for breakfast.

_**To be continued…**_

_Author's Notes 1:_ I came up with this story while I was working on another one. It turned out so good I decided to use it and here it is. Be here for the next chapter as we learn more about the new Nabiki and also what she'd been taught in. It's Chapter Two: Revelations. See-ya then. Ciao.

_Author's Notes 2:_ I should probably explain the Diary Interlude. This is my way for you, the reader, to look into the eyes of a Ranma Universe character. I got the idea while reading a book series called Samurai Girl by Carrie Asai. If you haven't read it I suggest you do. It's very good. Anyway, every so often there would be a couple of pages of the thoughts of a character in the series and it let you get a better understanding of that character. I thought it was kind of cool and decided to use it myself. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma except for some graphic novels.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts or telepathy

# Sound Effects

( ) Writer has a chance for a pun or comment and uses it

**Diary Interlude 1:**

_This morning has been very strange. Nabiki was apparently out all night, but claimed she was only out for a little bit when her sister asked her. Then she saved my son twice from harm, without charging him. It isn't like her at all._

_But, as I look at her today, I am haunted by the fact that for some reason she really resembles her mother. I mourn everyday for my old friend and how she could never marry the good doctor she loved. As far as I know, only myself, and Tofu ever knew that Nabiki wasn't Soun's daughter. I promised Kimiko on her deathbed that when Nabiki turned eighteen that I would tell her the truth. But I'm still figuring out how to do that._

_How do you tell a girl that the man she's known her entire life isn't her father. It isn't that easy. But, I made a promise on my honor and I will keep it._

_She has announced that she plans to go shopping this afternoon. I have offered to accompany her. Hopefully today, I can keep my promise._

Nodoka Saotome 

**End of Diary Interlude 1:**

_Chapter Two: Revelations_

>Now, where to start?> thought Nabiki as she entered the mall with auntie Nodoka by her side.

She had been planning to just spend the day shopping and then a quick training session with Aurora, her feline spirit, but even Aurora found it hard to not let Nodoka join them. Plus, before they entered the mall, Nodoka said that she had something she needed to tell her at lunch. She wondered what that was.

"So Nabiki,…" Nodoka began to ask. "Where shall we start?"

"I'm not sure." Nabiki replied as she looked around. "I just thought I'd get a brand new look."

"Well, then we should start with that." Nodoka replied. "Why don't we decide how you want to look?"

"Sounds good to me." Nabiki agreed as they headed for a couple of shops.

**>AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!> **screamed the voice of Aurora inside her head.

>What's with you?> asked Nabiki as she winced from the scream.

**>Sorry. We just walked by a fur coat store.> **said Aurora with a shudder in her voice.

>Understood.> said Nabiki as she looked at the store.

"Nabiki?" Nodoka said getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Nabiki responded. "I kinda spaced out there."

"That's okay." Nodoka nodded as she looked around. "I don't think we'll find what we're looking for on this floor. Let's try the second floor."

"Okay auntie." Nabiki agreed as they headed for the escalator.

Nabiki waited until auntie wasn't watching and she released a small chi ball into the fur coat store. Seconds later it detonated setting off the stores sprinkler system.

**>Touchdown!> **exclaimed Aurora. >**Nice one!>**

>Thank you very much.> Nabiki answered doing her best Elvis impression in her head. She also did her best to refrain from taking a bow.

Nabiki and Nodoka spent the next few hours buying clothing from several different stores. Nabiki decided she wanted to dress confident and sexy. She got several short and revealing tops, tight pants and shorts, new shoes and boots, and finally some really sexy underwear. Nodoka had looked surprised when Nabiki asked her to wait on a nearby bench for a few little while, and entered a tattoo and piercing parlour.

She came back out with her belly button pierced, and three tattoos. One was a curled red rose at the base of her spine. The second was a coiled blue dragon on her hip, which no one would see unless she took her pants and underwear off. The last one was a tattoo was a celtic symbol of some kind wrapped around her right forearm.

"Those are permanent you realize?" Nodoka inquired.

"I'm aware." Nabiki responded.

"Very well." Nodoka replied with a chuckle. "I can't complain though. I didn't when I got a tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" Nabiki exclaimed shocked.

"I wasn't always the proper lady I am today." Nodoka explained. "I was a lot like your mother."

"You knew her?" Nabiki responded amazed.

"Of course. She was my best friend after all." Nodoka nodded. They ordered food at the food court and found an empty table and sat down before she continued. "We both went through what we called our honorable rebellious phase."

"How do you be honorable, and rebellious?" Nabiki asked confused.

"It wasn't easy." Nodoka joked. The two of them shared a heart felt laugh before continuing.

"Nabiki, I have something to tell you that may shock you." Nodoka began. "This may even make you hate me for telling you."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Nabiki curious what Auntie had to tell her.

"You see, that is…" Nodoka muttered for several second. Finally she just decided to come right out and say it. "Soun isn't your real father!"

Nabiki waited a couple of seconds. Then she responded.

"Yeah. I know."

"I know you must hate me for telling you this but I…" Nodoka began before stopping. Then what Nabiki had said sank in. "Wait a second? You know!"

"I've known since I was fifteen,…" Nabiki began. She sipped her soda before continuing. "… when I found my mothers diaries."

"Oh thank god!" Nodoka said releasing the breath she'd been holding. "I was so scared that you would hate me for telling you this."

"Auntie, there are only two people in this world I hate more then anything." Nabiki replied. "Those people are Soun and Akane Tendo."

"Why would you hate them?" Nodoka inquired as she ate some of the burger she'd ordered.

Nabiki then began to tell her entire life story to Nodoka. She started with the challenge from Akane, then went on to the day she found her mothers diaries. She told Nodoka everything and when she was finished, she waited for Nodoka's reaction. Auntie looked fine, but then tears filled her eyes as she began to weep.

"I can't belive they did that to you." Nodoka whimpered. "I should have been there more for you. I promised Kimiko I would always take care of you. I wouldn't let Soun and his own view of honor hurt you, and I failed."

"He may of hurt me then, but I'm not hurt anymore." Nabiki explained. "Tofu-daddy has personally seen to my training in the arts since then. I am just one move away from mastering his school of martial arts. That is one thing, Soun and Akane can never take away from me."

"You've almost mastered the Tofu school!" Nodoka exclaimed proudly as she dried her tears. "That is so wonderful! Good for you! Your mother would be so proud!"

"Yes, father tells me that all the time." Nabiki said blushing. "But I'm worried I won't have the time it'll take to master the last technique."

"Why's that?" Nodoka asked curious.

"Because if I don't earn the money to pay our rent, then we'll lose the dojo." Nabiki answered. "Normally I wouldn't care that Soun and Akane would be living on the streets, but it's my mothers dojo. I refuse to lose it. Plus it's been a long time since I've trained so I'm going to need even more time to get back into shape."

"I see." Nodoka responded thoughtfully before she answered. "I believe I can help you on that."

"How?"

"I will pay you the money it will take too keep the household running." Nodoka responded sipping her drink. She set it down and continued. "It's the least I can do."

"Can you afford to pay it?"

"I should. How much is it?"

Nabiki told her and Nodoka laughed.

"My family usually finds more money then that underneath the cushions on our couch." Nodoka replied.

"Say what?"

"You didn't know?" asked Nodoka. "I figured with your sources you would have realized my family is very wealthy."

"WEALTHY!" exclaimed Nabiki. "How wealthy?"

"Very. These are our net earnings every year." Nodoka responded writing a figure down on a napkin and showing it to Nabiki.

Nabiki looked at the figure and nearly wet herself.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "You make that much a year?"

"Yes." Nodoka responded. "My family just doesn't like to brag about our wealth like some others do."

**>Damn that's a lot of money!> **said the voice of Aurora.

>You got that right!> said Nabiki to her feline spirit.

"So paying those expenses will be no trouble." Nodoka explained. "You can quit being this, ice queen, they call you and be a normal teenage girl."

"A chance to be myself for a change." Nabiki replied as tears filled her eyes. "To actually give up being the ice queen."

Nabiki sat there in shock before responding again.

"Thank you Auntie!" said Nabiki giving her a hug. "Thanks to you I can finally take back a piece of my soul."

"Your welcome child." Nodoka replied hugging her back.

The next day Nabiki walked into Furinkan High School a changed woman. Lots of students looked at her in shock. Not only because of the tattoo on her forearm, but before they'd went home, Nabiki convinced auntie to let her get her hair dyed. It was now black with neon red highlights.

She also carried a big duffel bag with her as well as her school bag. She quickly sought out her lieutenants. She found them where they usually sat, under the big oak tree on the far end of the grounds.

"What's up boss?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm retiring, ladies." Nabiki answered with a straight face. "From now on you two are free to do whatever you want."

"Yeah right boss." The second girlreplied thinking she was joking. Thenshe noticed the look in Nabiki's eyes. "Your not serious are you?"

"I am." Nabiki responded. She lifted the duffel bag before she continued. "In this bag is every single blackmail file I have on the students of Furinkan High. Today this bag is going to be destroyed."

"You can't be serious!" said the first girl.

"I am." Nabiki replied. "As of today, the ice queen is dead."

With that said, she left the girls and went to find the first of the students on the list.

**Diary Interlude 2:**

_Hi. It's been awhile since I wrote in this. Unfortunately I've got the usual rivals looking to kick my ass and girls trying to marry me so I've been busy._

_Anyway, I'm writing this because I'm not sure what the hell is going on anymore._

_It all started when for some reason, Nabiki asked me why I still use the arts after I killed Saffron. After that I noticed a huge change in her both physically and emotionally. She has actually given up on being the Ice Queen and is acting like a normal teenage girl. She was even crying while watching a soap opera on TV called 'Samurai of the Modern Ages.'_ (A K-Dog original production.)_ To my surprise she was crying because some Dr. Takamura had chosen to marry some girl he'd been seeing named Yeiko, thus leaving his fiancée in America Tori-Lane of over six years behind._

_When I asked why she was crying she said that she was so happy the doctor had chosen to marry the woman he loved, instead of that other girl Tori-Lane, even though she was also sad that Tori was all alone now. This made absolutely no sense to me. For one thing, Nabiki never lets a thing like a TV show get to her. Second, Tori-Lane was going to dump the doctor after she'd realized she was into girls after she'd slept with that lesbian Himiko._

_Uh, not that I actually watch this show mind you! I've just been watching to see if Mr. Yamaguchi will ever awake from his coma, after his wife tried to kill him in a car accident, so she could inherit all his money and marry her new love the gardener._

_……………_

_Anyway, Nabiki has also changed physically. She has several new tattoos and her belly button is pierced. When she isn't wearing her school uniform, she wears several reveling outfits. Today she's wearing a black leotard with a black leather skirt. I have to admit she looks pretty sexy._

_She's also taken to wearing a pair of black gloves with the fingers cut out and the knuckles exposed. They kinda resemble the kind I've seen some street fighters wear before they get into a fight._

_I've mentioned these changes to the Tendo's and they've all looked at me like I'm weird. Well, Akane called me a pervert and malleted me into the floorboards for checking out her sister, but that's beside the point. Don't these people ever notice her? Do they even care?_

_I thought for sure they would freak when she dyed her hair but they didn't. How do you not notice when a girl who has had brown hair her whole life, suddenly has it black with neon red highlights._

_Do the Tendo's ignore her that much?_

_Only Kasumi has noticed but she just thinks it's a phase she's going through right now._

_I've also noticed something else weird going on. Every night for the past three months, Nabiki has been sneaking out of the house late at night when everyone else is asleep. I only noticed because I had trouble sleeping one night. I have no idea what she's doing, but she always returns at the crack of dawn before everyone else wakes up._

_Then I noticed the bruises. They were well hidden, but only to an untrained eye. As a martial artist, I always look for any weakness on an opponent so I spotted them easily. Akane had malleted me again for checking out her sister, so I never got the chance to bring the subject up. Especially since I know those bruises._

_They are the bruises of someone who is under heavy training under a very powerful sensei. A sensei who bruises to make a point. But this is Nabiki, she never even practices the art so that idea is just plain ridiculous._

_I'm really staring to get worried about her. What could she be doing to get these bruises? I'm thinking of following her tonight to see what she's doing. I feel bad about it, but I'm just really concerned._

_I gotta go now. The tomboy is calling and I'm sure I'm about to travel Air-Akane for some reason._

_It's funny though. Nowadays when I look at Nabiki, I have to admit she looks even prettier then usual. I almost kinda wish our engagement could have gone better._

_Ranma Saotome_

**End of Diary Interlude 2:**

Ranma couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't get any rest. Luckily, he knew why he was this way.

He was worried about Nabiki.

Ever since he'd seen those bruises on her arms and torso he'd been worried. As far as he knew anyone who would hurt Nabiki, would probably do it to get to him.

#Creak, creak, creak.#

>What was that?> thought Ranma as he leapt quietly to his feet.

He then carefully opened his bedroom door and looked around the hallway. He quickly spotted a figure tiptoeing down the hall. Ranma was about to step out and find out who this person was, when he/she passed the window. Since it was a full moon tonight, the moonlight lit up her face long enough to see whom it was. It was Nabiki sneaking out again.

>I wonder where she goes at night?> thought Ranma as he decided that enough was enough.

He had to know who was hurting her. He quickly invoked his father's forbidden technique, the Umi-Sen-Ken. (Hope I spelled that right. Let me know if I didn't.)

While Nabiki went outside through the front door, Ranma leapt out an open window on the second floor. He waited until she left the Tendo complex then he followed. As he followed her, he noticed something weird. She was talking to herself.

"I'm really nervous. Do you think I'll ever master it?" She asked herself. She then nodded her head like she answered. "Yeah, I guess your right. Daddy wouldn't teach it if he didn't think I could do it. I just need to train harder to get back into shape."

>What's Mr. Tendo got to do with this?> thought Ranma as he spotted Nabiki turning into a really ritzy looking neighborhood.

She continued walking until she reached a very large house, which looked to be about over ten times larger than the Tendo complex and had more floors. Nabiki quietly walked up to the door and Ranma watched as she pulled out a key and opened the door. He quickly rushed in past her as she entered before she could close the door behind her and relock it.

"Dad!" Nabiki called out as she hung up her jacket. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen." A voice from another room called out.

>What the hell?> Ranma quietly thought. >That's Dr. Tofu's voice. What the heck is going on here?>

Dr. Tofu exited the kitchen carrying a large tray with two cups, a teakettle and two very large plates of sushi on it.

"I prepared some snacks." He announced as he placed the tray on a coffee table while Nabiki sat on the sofa.

"Yum. My favourite!" Nabiki exclaimed. She looked up to thank Dr. Tofu when she noticed a weird look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"We have a guest." Dr. Tofu said. He then looked at the spot where Ranma, still using the Umi-Sen-Ken, was standing. "Welcome to my home Ranma."

"Ranma?" Nabiki replied confused as realization dawned on her. "So that's who I felt following me! I thought I was imagining things."

"Ranma, are you going to drop the Umi-Sen-Ken, or am I going to have to call the police about an intruder?" Dr. Tofu announced.

Deciding he had no other option, he dropped the move and tried to look embarrassed.

"Hi. Sorry about breaking in here." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Tofu replied. "May I ask the reason for this late night meeting?"

"Well…" Ranma began to explain.

"He probably followed me after noticing my late night schedule." Nabiki interrupted. "Am I right?"

"Well, yeah." Ranma agreed. "You can't blame me for being concerned."

"You'd be the only one." She muttered under her breath.

"Now Nabiki, I'm sure the Tendo's care about you." Dr. Tofu said as he walked back to the kitchen. He came back with another cup and plate of sushi. "Snack Ranma?"

"Sure." Ranma responded as he sat next to Nabiki. "So, why do you think the Tendo's don't care about you?"

"If they did, then Soun and Akane wouldn't have tried to fuck up my life." Nabiki answered. "Kasumi is the only one of them I consider family."

"Isn't that a little harsh to think of your father and sister like that." Ranma offered as advice.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Nabiki yelled. "HE NEVER WAS AND HE NEVER WILL BE!"

"Nabiki!" Dr. Tofu scolded.

"I apologize for raising my voice father." Nabiki responded bowing her head.

"Father? Why do you think Doc here is your father?" Ranma asked eating some of his sushi.

"Ranma, I think you need to learn the truth. But first you must swear on your honor never to reveal it to another soul without our permission." Dr. Tofu told him. Ranma thought about it and decided.

"I swear." Ranma promised.

"Nabiki, you can tell it better than I."

So for the next hour, Nabiki told her life story to Ranma. Everything from the challenge she 'lost' to Akane, to finding out Dr. Tofu was her real father. When she finished telling him about her returning to the arts, he sat there quietly for a few minutes before speaking up.

"I…I can't believe it." Ranma said. "How could Mr. Tendo do that to you like that? Taking Akane's side over yours."

"It okay Ranma." Nabiki insisted.

"No it's not Nabiki!" Ranma protested. "He should have been fair and impartial, not give in to the cries of a spoiled brat. I wanna apologize for their treatment of you, even if they won't."

"Uh, thanks." Nabiki said taken back.

"Ranma, I was wondering if I could use your help with something." Dr. Tofu politely asked.

"What is it?" asked Ranma curious.

"As you know, Nabiki is now the heir to my families school, but she needs to get back into shape." Tofu explained. "I would like your help in training her. In return, I will train you as well in my school."

"Well,…" Ranma said thinking the offer over.

"Hold it! I can get back into shape on my own!" Nabiki objected. "I don't need his help!"

"Let's test that then." Tofu replied. "How about a sparring match between the two of you?"

"Your on!" Nabiki insisted.

"But, I don't hit girls." Ranma protested.

"Why? Scared they'll win?" Nabiki taunted.

"What?" Ranma exclaimed. He couldn't believe the ego of this girl. "That's it! Your on!"

"Well then, let's go to my dojo." Dr. Tofu announced.

"Where's that?" asked Ranma as Dr. Tofu got up and walked over to on old grandfather clock.

"Here." Dr. Tofu stated as he turned the clocks hands to ten twenty-six.

Suddenly a large trapdoor opened in the floor next to the sofa. Inside it was a very long stairway leading down.

"Let's go." Tofu stated as he walked down the stairs, followed by Nabiki and Ranma.

When they reached the bottom, Ranma looked around in amazement. This dojo was incredible. It was roughly the entire size of his houses compound and about a hundred feet straight up. But what really amazed Ranma was the layout of the dojo. It was like an indoor garden. There were trees, grass, rocks, dirt, water to simulate rivers, and much more to create on entire outdoor training area indoors.

"This is amazing!" Ranma announced looking around.

"Thank you." Dr. Tofu said. "I spent many years perfecting this. It's nice to see it appreciated by someone other than Nabiki."

"Your welcome." Ranma replied as he looked at the roof and noticed sprinklers.

"The sprinklers are to simulate a rain environment." Dr. Tofu explained noticing where Ranma was looking.

"Sweet." Ranma responded with a whistle. Then he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Nabiki?"

"Probably in the changing room." Tofu told him as a door opened behind them. Nabiki then exited it wearing a red silk gi.

"We ready to do this?" She asked tying the belt.

"Yes." Dr. Tofu replied. "The match will be until a knockout or a submission."

Ranma and Nabiki each took their respective places opposite each other. Then they each took a defensive stance.

"Begin!" Tofu called out.

Ranma decided to try and end the match quickly by charging Nabiki and immobilizing her. Nabiki had other plans though and jumped over his head when he reached her. Then she lashed out with a spin kick knocking him into the ground as he passed underneath her.

"Had enough?" She taunted.

"Oh it's on now!" Ranma taunted back as he pulled off his Chinese top and prepared to fight in the muscle shirt he wore underneath.

"Good." Nabiki replied as she pulled of her gi top and prepared to fight in the gi pants and a sports bra.

"Take this!" She yelled as she launched a punch at his head, which he effortlessly caught.

"Anything else you care to try?" Ranma asked as he caught the second fist she threw at his head. He now held her so tightly that she couldn't escape.

"Yeah. This!" Nabiki replied as several green lines appeared on her arms.

"What the heck?" Ranma said in shock, but not because of the strange lines. It was because Nabiki was actually lifting him into the air.

"Tell me Ranma, do you know how to do the twist?" Nabiki asked sarcastically as she began spinning around and around. This in turn gave Ranma flashbacks to the Good-Bye Whirl he'd faced awhile back in that ice skating match.

Ranma, realizing this wasn't going to work, let go and flew to the other side of the dojo. Luckily he landed on his feet. He was about to run back to where she was when he heard her voice call out.

"Care for some ketchup to go with that crow?" Her voice asked from out of nowhere.

"I haven't lost yet!" Ranma answered as she appeared behind him. He quickly turned and attacked. "Kashin Amarugin!" (Again, if I spelled it wrong, please help me.)

"Yikes!" Nabiki screamed as he launched five hundred punches at her at once. He's finally getting serious.

She dodged the punches as best as she could, but at least twenty of them got through.

"Had enough?" Ranma asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I have not yet begun to fight!" Nabiki replied as her hands started to glow. "Time for me to get serious."

>What the heck is she doing?> thought Ranma as he stared at her hands.

"Cat's Fury!" Nabiki called out as she launched a chi attack at him. But as he dodged it, Ranma couldn't help but notice that the attack looked a lot like claws made of chi slashing through the air.

>I didn't think she knew chi attacks!> Ranma thought with worry as he prepared to launch his Moko Takabashi attack. (Again, if spelled wrong, please inform.)

It was then he noticed an important fact. Nabiki had vanished again.

While all this was happening, Dr. Tofu watched them from a safe distance. He had to admit he was impressed with the way Nabiki was adapting to Ranma's fighting style. As he watched, his body began glowing a pale green.

**"You do realize those two are perfect for each other?" **A voice from behind Dr. Tofu said.

"I am aware that they like each other." Dr. Tofu replied as a large black panther walked up next to him.

**"It's more then liking each other. They're in love and they don't know it yet."** The panther said.

"Is that so?" Dr. Tofu responded with a smirk on his face. "You always were better at spotting things like that then me Stalker."

**"Your are right about that my old friend."** The panther answered as they continued to watch the sparring match.

>Where is she?> thought Ranma as he began looking all around him, trying to find out where she was.

She wasn't anywhere around him, but then Ranma noticed all the trees around him. Dr. Toru had actually planted several large trees to simulate a forest in his dojo.

"Wait a sec!" Ranma exclaimed as he realized something. He looked up and soon found what he was looking for.

"Banzai!" Nabiki yelled as she leapt out of one of the trees to catch him off guard.

Ranma luckily spotted her coming and was able to defend himself. He caught her by the arm and tossed her. He'd expected her to land on her ass, but instead she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Try again Ranma." Nabiki said cocky.

"Bring it on!" Ranma yelled as the two combatants charged each other.

Ranma started blocking all of Nabiki's punches, until one broke through hitting him full in the mouth hard enough to snap his head backwards. Before he could recover Nabiki hit him again, this time with an uppercut that yanked the ground out from under his feet.

>Damn! She hits like Ryouga!> Ranma thought as he hit the ground too fast to roll, taking the full brunt of the impact.

A half second later Nabiki was standing over him, one bare foot on either side of Ranma's hips.

"I thought you said you were the best?" Nabiki asked cocky.

Ranma felt his cheeks flare red and started to push himself to one elbow, but Nabiki lifted one foot and slammed him back against the ground.

"Huh-uh!" She said shaking her finger at him. "Bad Ranma. Down boy. And stay!"

Despite the pain in his back Ranma felt his humiliation level rise above everything else. Who did Nabiki think she was talking to him like he was dog? He swatted her foot aside and levered his body upward, aiming to take advantage of that split second that Nabiki would be off balance-

and somehow everything went from bad to worse.

Ranma thought things were going peachy when Nabiki's legs buckled. Unfortunately, the fall turned out to be completely controlled; as the middle Tendo sister went down she turned sideways and hooked one foot behind Ranma's neck. The other leg beneath one of Ranma's shoulders as Nabiki twisted her body. She dropped all her weight on top of his rib cage, bounced, used the momentum to twist his own body-

And suddenly Ranma was facedown against the ground, with both arms and legs pretzel-wrapped by Nabiki's own body. He literally couldn't move.

"How're you doing down there Ranma?" Nabiki asked affably. "Not very comfortable, is it?"

Ranma tried to yank free rather than answer. It was a huge mistake; pain razored through the joints of his shoulders and hips, and his neck felt strained to the point of cracking. He was in serious trouble here.

"Have anything to say Ranma?" Nabiki asked. "For the record, I can hold this move all day long."

"…" Ranma quietly whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" Nabiki taunted.

"I yield!" Ranma yelled admitting to himself he'd been defeated.

Nabiki's hands and legs shifted and Ranma got a nauseatingly hard twist-

then he was free.

Every muscle and tendon, every end of every bone throbbed with pain and release. Ranma pushed himself over until he was lying flat on his back and staring up at the roof of the underground dojo gasping for air. As he did this, Nabiki's face appeared in his line of sight.

"Need a hand?" She politely asked as he offered one.

He took it and, as the green lines appeared on her arm again, she effortlessly pulled him to his feet.

"Good match." Nabiki told him respectfully.

"Likewise." Ranma replied respectfully even though his body was in severe pain, but he was even more upset that he'd lost.

"Don't worry about losing." Nabiki explained. "I had you at a disadvantage."

"How?"

"Two reasons." She continued. "One, you didn't know how good I was. Second, I've been watching you practice since you first arrived in Nerima. If anyone is more familiar then you about the way you fight, it's me."

"I guess that makes sense." Ranma replied accepting her explanation. "I expect a rematch some time in the future though."

"Count on it." Nabiki answered as she suddenly collapsed. Luckily Ranma caught her.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah." She answered. "I think I just pushed myself to hard. Maybe I will take you up on that training offer."

"I'd like that." Ranma told her. "You were really good. What was that thing you did when those lines appeared?"

"What? The Chi-Tattoos technique?" Nabiki asked. "It basically focuses your chi over certain parts of the body. It then increases the natural strength in that part. If you focus on the arms, you're stronger. On the legs, you'll run faster and jump farther."

"Wow." Ranma said amazed. "I can see I gonna like learning these techniques."

"Indeed Ranma." Dr. Tofu's voice said as he appeared out of nowhere. "However there is one thing you should really know."

"What's that?" He asked curious.

"Our school is considered forbidden, because many have tried to duplicate it only to fail miserably." Tofu explained.

"Why's that?"

"Basically too many people were throwing the trainee into pits of hungry cats." Nabiki announced.

"Hungry…cats?" Ranma responded. Then realization dawned on his face. "You…You don't mean that…You can't mean that…"

"Yes Ranma." Nabiki answered. "Myself, my father, his father before him, and so on, are masters…(Insert drum roll please.)…of the dreaded Nekoken."

To be continued… 

_Author's Notes:_ Well, that's it for chapter two. I would like to thank everyone out there for the reviews. I'm sorry that Aurora threw you off, but her presence will be explained in the next chapter. I would also like to thank Yvonne Navarro who wrote the Buffy the Vampire Slayer book, Tempted Champions. It provided the basic description of the technique Nabiki used to immobilize Ranma with. In our next chapter we learn more of the Nekoken, and Ranma begins his training while he trains Nabiki. All this is to prepare her for mastering the final technique of the school, the Merger. Be here for Chapter Three: School is in Session. See-ya then. Ciao.


	3. Chapter Three: School is in Session

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma but I call dibs on any techniques I invent for this story.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts or telepathy

#Sound Effects

( ) Author wants to make a pun/comment

**Bold **Feline spirit is talking

_Italic _Speaking over a loudspeaker, on the other end of a telephone, or Diary Interlude

_**Chapter Three: School is in Session**_

"The Nekoken!" Ranma exclaimed. He was in shock that Nabiki and Dr. Tofu would know it. "You two know the Nekoken?"

"Actually, we know the true version. Not the tainted version that your idiot of a father taught you." Tofu explained. "That version was banned for a reason."

"True version? What're you talking about?"

"I'll explain upstairs." Tofu told him. "If you two would like to practice a little more then go ahead. I'll just prepare some breakfast for the three of us. I'll call you when it's ready."

With that said, Dr. Tofu went back upstairs leaving the two youth alone in the underground dojo.

"Well…" Nabiki spoke up after finally catching her breath. "…I'm going to do my usual training exercises. You can join me if you like."

"Sounds good." Ranma replied as he followed her deeper into the dojo.

Ranma spent the next half hour watching Nabiki's amazing workout. First she started out with one hundred sit-ups. Then she moved on to two hundred jumping jacks. After that she moved on to two hundred squats and deep knee bends.

"How is this training?" Ranma asked curious. His usual training exercises consisted of several different katas which he was doing while watching her.

"I'm just trying to get back into shape." Nabiki told him. She did her one hundred and fifty-second squat before continuing. "I've haven't been training for a very long time so I need to work out if I ever hope to be as good as I used to be."

"You seem good enough to me." Ranma replied still shocked that she'd beat him in a sparring match.

"If your referring to my beating you, it doesn't count." Nabiki responded. "One hundred and fifty-six. I was lucky."

"You were?" Ranma replied in shock.

"Yeah. If I hadn't caught you in the Cat's Cradle technique I would have been two seconds from losing." Nabiki confessed. "Hopefully I'll be back to the way I was soon. Then I can get around to mastering the Merger."

"The what?" Ranma asked curious.

"The Merger. One hundred and sixty-seven." Nabiki explained. "It's the final technique of the school. Once mastered, the only one who can defeat you is another Nekoken Warrior."

"I see." Ranma said as he digested this new information. "Is it hard?"

"Very." Nabiki answered. "It pretty much resembles you when you go under the tainted Nekoken. Only with the Merger, you have complete control over it."

"Whoa!" Ranma replied impressed. "That's kinda cool."

"I know." Nabiki said.

Ranma watched as she finished her squats and knee bends, when she asked for his help in the next exercise. He was surprised by what kind of workout it was, but was also impressed. Nabiki assumed a handstand position with her knees bent. Then Ranma placed some pallet boards on her bent legs, followed by approximately over two hundred and sixty pounds of weight on top of them. From this position, Nabiki would start pushing her body up and down, similar to pushups, for about two hundred times. While this did look dangerous, Ranma remembered his own father trying a similar technique on him when he was younger. He was about to ask how she was able to handle the weight so effortlessly when he noticed her arms glowing from the Chi-Tattoos technique she used earlier.

When Nabiki finished her two hundredth handstand pushup, Dr. Tofu's voice filled the dojo.

_"Nabiki, Ranma! Breakfast is ready!" _His voice told them.

"Where'd that come from?" Ranma asked confused.

"Daddy installed a loudspeaker system a long time ago." Nabiki answered as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "This way if I'm training while he is upstairs and one of the Tendo's shows up, I can get upstairs quickly."

"I see."

"Can you tell my dad I'll be a few minutes?" Nabiki asked. "I wanna get a quick shower in."

"Sure thing." Ranma told her as he headed upstairs, while Nabiki headed for the changing room.

Once inside, she stripped off her sweat filled gi, and climbed into the shower stall. She then began to scrub herself clean as the warm water poured all over her body.

**>So Ranma's joining the school huh?> **The voice of Nabiki's feline spirit, Aurora asked in Nabiki's head.

"Looks like it." Nabiki replied as she let out a sigh as the warm water relaxed her aching muscles. "I always wanted to help him with that tainted version, but I couldn't without revealing the truth."

**>You don't have to explain it to me.> **Aurora replied. >**I may have been sealed within you, but I saw everything you did the last couple of years. >**

"I know." Nabiki said. "It just hurt to know I could help him and I couldn't do anything about it."

**>You really like him don't you?> **Aurora replied in teasing tone of voice.

"No I don't!" Nabiki responded blushing.

**>Yes you do!> **Aurora teased. >**Ranma and Nabiki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes…> **

"Cut it out!" Nabiki yelled at her spirit beast. "I have not now, nor have I ever liked Ranma!"

**>Say's you. I can tell you know.> **Aurora told her.

"Why don't you come out here and say that?" Nabiki said as she finished her shower and began to dry off.

**>Nah. It's more fun to bug you from in here!> **Aurora replied.

"Aurora I'm gonna…" Nabiki started to say when the door to the changing room opened and Ranma walked in. He quickly blushed as he realized what he was looking at.

"Ahhhh!" Ranma exclaimed covering his eyes. "Sorry!"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nabiki asked as she quickly covered herself with her towel.

"Doc said I could use a shower too." Ranma answered sounding very embarrassed.

"Oh." Nabiki said as she realized why he'd walked in on her. "You didn't know this was the women's changing room did you?"

"Women's?" Ranma exclaimed as he finally looked at her. "You mean there's more then one down here?"

"Of course." Nabiki replied. "Just step outside and feel the wall around the left side of this door. You should be able to find it then."

"Okay." Ranma said as he headed for the door. Before he walked out he turned back to her though. "Sorry about walking in on you."

"No harm done." Nabiki told him. "Just knock next time."

"Gotcha." Ranma replied as he left the room.

**>Well, you didn't seem to mind him seeing you in the buff Nabs. Could you be planning to do the same, hmmm?> **Aurora said when Ranma was gone.

"It was an accident." Nabiki insisted as she changed into her clothes. "It couldn't be helped. Also, I am not going to peek on him, and that's final!"

**>Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day you'll believe it as well.> **Aurora responded.

"Whatever." Nabiki muttered as she left the changing room.

"Wow! What a spread!" Ranma exclaimed after he'd had his shower.

Dr. Tofu had gone all out in making a hearty breakfast. He'd decided on a western style meal. On the table in front of them sat plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, French toast, bacon and sausage, and a big bottle of maple syrup. Ranma looked at the meal and felt his mouth water. It all looked very delicious.

"Please, help yourselves." Dr. Tofu told his two students as everyone began to dig into the food.

Nabiki made herself a plate of eggs, two pancakes, and five pieces of bacon. Dr. Tofu had the same, only with French toast instead of pancakes instead. Ranma took a little bit of, well make that a lot everything.

"So Ranma, I promised to tell you about the school correct?" Dr. Tofu politely brought up.

"Yef u did." Ranma replied with a mouth full of pancakes. (Translation: Yes you did.)

"Well, let me begin." Dr. Tofu started to explain as he sipped some tea he'd prepared. "The true Nekoken was developed not on this world, but another."

"Unofer wood?" Ranma questioned. (Translation: Another world?)

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full Ranma." Nabiki said chastising the pigtailed martial artist. "It's also disgusting."

"Sorry." Ranma replied embarrassed. "So what do you mean another world doc?"

"The true Nekoken was developed on the other-dimensional world of Jade." Dr. Tofu continued. (That's right folks! This just became a Ranma/Gold Diggers, crossover!) "In this world all kinds of creatures considered to be myths exist. The Nekoken fighters are considered to be one of the top fighting styles there."

"I see." Ranma said. "So why is it here on earth?"

"Well it was originally developed to combat the different Were-Creatures that reside there, until we realized that they were no threat and just wanted to live in peace." Tofu continued. "We'd heard about several dangerous creatures here and decided to help this world out. So, with the help of mages some of our warriors came to earth. That was when the trouble all began."

"What trouble?" asked Ranma as he ate some sausage.

"Many different fighters grew to become jealous of our skills in the art." Tofu answered. "So jealous, that they tried to steal our secrets. This resulted in the tainted version."

"You see Ranma, several spies entered one of our camps one night undetected, and witnessed our putting a trainee into a pit with fish sausages." Tofu continued to explain. "Then they heard the sound of cats and assumed that that was the secret to mastering it. They continued to try until finally hungry cats were used."

"So how was that the creation of the tainted version?"

"Because the trainee was going into a pit of cats, but not hungry cats." Tofu told him. "They entered the pit to become their friend and trusted ally by sharing their only food, the fish sausages, with the cats. Then they would accomplish the first step in mastering the Nekoken."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"To be able to bond with any felines in question. To determine if they had a feline spirit within them." Tofu explained. "If the trainee couldn't bond with the cats, then he would not have a feline spirit and could not master the Nekoken."

"What the heck is a feline spirit?" asked Ranma.

"I'll field this one daddy." Nabiki said finally speaking up. "Many cultures in our world and in Jade, believe that an animal spirit exists within the human spirit. These animals can range from bears, to wolves, to birds and even cats."

"So the masters of the Nekoken are able to call upon the feline spirits within themselves and use them to aid them in combat." Nabiki continued. "They can even use their own chi to create a temporary body for the spirit outside their own and communicate as though it was another human being."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ranma replied skeptical.

"We can prove this Ranma." Dr. Tofu told Ranma as he leaned across the table and pressed a Shiatsu pressure point on Ranma's body. "Forgive me, but I figured I should use the Shiatsu Calmness point before proving our claim. For the next three hours, you will feel no fear."

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ranma curious.

**"Hi there!" **A voice that sounded full of energy said next to him. **"Nice to finally meet you Ranma!"**

Ranma looked curiously to see who was talking only to find himself looking face to face, with a very large mountain lion with emerald green eyes. As he stared at this sight for a few seconds, he finally reacted like any normal person would.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ranma exclaimed in shock as he jumped a few feet away.

**"What's with him?" **The mountain lion replied looking at him funny.

"You…you can talk!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course she can." Nabiki said as she ate some of her eggs. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet my feline spirit, Aurora."

**"Like I said, nice to meet ya!" **The mountain lion said.

"Likewise." Ranma replied finally calming down. ""Now that is a cool technique. Do you have one too doc?"

"Of course." Dr. Tofu answered as his body glowed for a few second. Then a large black panther appeared.

**"Greetings young Ranma." **The panther said bowing his head. **"My name is Stalker. I am honored to meet you."**

"Thank you." Ranma said bowing in respect. "I am honored to meet you as well."

Ranma then sat back down at the table and began eating again. All the while Stalker sat on the floor next to Dr. Tofu, while Aurora wandered around the room.

"So, do you control them, or what?" Ranma asked curious.

"No Ranma." Dr. Tofu answered. "Even though they are a part of us, they have their own will."

**"We work along side our human halves, but make our own decisions." **Stalker continued.

"I see." Ranma replied thinking about it. "So, do you have any idea if I have one of these spirits?"

"Actually, I do believe you do have a spirit." Dr. Tofu answered. "To act the way you do when your fear of cats becomes too strong, you'd have to have one."

"How so?" Ranma replied confused.

"Because that is the spirit within you taking partial control." Nabiki responded.

"I see." Ranma said considering this new information.

"With our help Ranma, you will become even better then before, but we have a favor to ask." Dr. Tofu told him. He waited until Ranma asked what the favor was before continuing. "That you keep our school a secret. It would be very dangerous for us if anyone discovered we practice the true Neko-ken."

"Why's that?" Ranma asked.

"Because so many people tried to copy us and use the tainted version, they created an army of beserkers." Nabiki explained. "Those same beserkers almost destroyed several major cities. Our ancestors fought them and ended up losing a great many numbers. So it was decided that the teachings would be forbidden to anyone except one chosen by the Neko-Warriors."

Ranma quietly pondered this new information. He could understand their reasons and he felt that these two were honorable enough to be telling him the truth. He decided to keep their secrets. Here they were, trusting him not only with the secrets of their school, but also with the fact that they were father and daughter. The least he could do was honor their request.

"I swear upon the blood of my ancestors, that I will never reveal any of your secrets." Ranma vowed to them. "I will forfeit my own life before I betray you."

"Very well Ranma." Dr. Tofu replied with a smile. "Welcome to the Ono-school."

"So Nabiki, when does the training begin?" asked Ranma as he and Nabiki walked home an hour later.

"Tonight of course." Nabiki replied. "Daddy will first want to rid you of you fear of cats, then take it from there."

"Cool." Ranma replied as he realized something. "Say, how'd you and doc know I was in the room when I was using the Umi-Sen-Ken?"

"Have you ever wondered how a cat knows a mouse is hiding from it, yet you never see the mouse?" Nabiki asked. When Ranma shook his head she answered. "It's kinda like that. Our feline senses can detect things like that."

Ranma accepted that explanation and continued talking to Nabiki about her training methods, offering advice on certain things. In return, she explained about what to expect in his lessons.

"One of the major things you'll have to learn is your own chi technique." Nabiki said and Ranma interrupted her.

"What do you mean my own chi technique?" Ranma asked.

"As part of our teachings, and before you can even try to master the Merger, you must develop your own chi technique that daddy will approve of." Nabiki explained. "The Chi-Tattoos technique was daddy's when he was a student."

"Cool. Have you got one?" asked Ranma curious.

"Kinda." Nabiki answered. "I'm still working the bugs out of it though."

"Can I see it?" Ranma asked her. "Maybe I can help."

"Well, okay." Nabiki said as they ducked into a nearby alley. "Now remember, this is still in the experimental stage."

Ranma watched as Nabiki picked up three small stones off the ground into her right hand. Then her right hand started to glow. Ranma stared in amazement as the glowing stopped and Nabiki released the stones. Only two things happened. One, the stones were glowing with the color of Nabiki's chi, and two, they never touched the ground. Instead, they were floating in the air before her.

"How're you doing that?" Ranma asked amazed.

"I infused the rocks with a bit of my chi!" Nabiki explained. "Once mastered, I hope that I can control inanimate objects like these rocks as though they were part of my own body."

"So, you'd be able to move them as if they were your arm or leg?"

"Yep." Nabiki answered as the chi faded and the rocks fell. "The problem is that I can't hold the chi in the object for too long before it fades away."

"Hmmmm, maybe you could talk to Mousse about this?" Ranma suggested.

"Mousse?" Nabiki replied confused.

"Yeah. He infuses those weapons of his with his own chi all the time." Ranma continued to explain. "It's what gives him so much control over his chains."

"Sounds like a plan." Nabiki said as they left the alley and continued on their way back to the Tendo household. "I'll look him up after school."

"Damn! I forgot about that. It's a school day isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nabiki replied. "You know, since your helping me with my training, maybe I can help you out with your school work."

"Why?" Ranma said confused. "I plan to run a dojo. What do I need a diploma for?"

"Ranma, you're an idiot." Nabiki responded.

"I AM NOT!" Ranma replied defensively.

"Yes you are." Nabiki continued. "How do you plan on doing the books for your dojo? Are you gonna teach for free?"

"I…that is…" Ranma started to reply in his defense. "Pop always told me not to worry about that."

"I see. He plans to do the books." Nabiki said thinking over this new information. "I bet he plans to live off of you for his retirement. Fix the books here and there while pocketing the extra cash. Maybe even sell the dojo since if you marry Akane, you'll be a minor and to young to inherit the dojo."

Ranma pondered what Nabiki had just said and came to one, and only one conclusion. It made perfect sense. Genma was truly a bastard enough to go ahead and do something like that. He'd been living off of Ranma's sweat and body for years. It all made sense.

"That's it!" Ranma proclaimed. "From this point on, I study harder then I ever have before!"

"That's the spirit!" Nabiki agreed. "In fact, I have just the thing to help you stay awake in class!"

"How?"

"I challenge you to stay awake, and learn all your lessons well!" Nabiki answered.

"Huh?"

"What? Don't tell me the great Ranma Saotome is gonna back down from a challenge?" Nabiki replied and added a chicken impression as well.

"Your on!" Ranma said as he just realized what happened. "Pretty sneaky Nabs. Using my own ego against me like that."

"It's a gift." Nabiki told him. "Shall we set the terms?"

"Go for it!" Ranma said excited. A good challenge always made his blood rush.

"Very well." Nabiki said. "If I hear you fell asleep in class, and are failing your lessons, you have to spend a week for every hour you sleep in your girl form. That includes dressing like a girl."

"Wait a sec!"

"I know you don't like dresses, so shall we say blouses and tight pants. Tomboy kinda clothing."

"Done." Ranma agreed.

"Also, in your girl form, for every failing grade, you have to wear the skimpiest, sexy, most revealing womens underwear I can find!"

"Now wait just a second!" Ranma objected.

"Chicken?"

"How revealing?" Ranma replied with a sigh of acceptance.

"Depending on the grade." Nabiki said. "C's equal normal bra and panties. The lesser the grade, the kinkier you dress."

"What about A's and B's?"

"In the event of an A or B, you don't have to where the underwear."

"Deal!" Ranma replied happy to have some good incentive.

"Very well." Nabiki said. "Also, I'll help out a bit by tutoring you in your subjects."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll just add it to your debts." Nabiki said. She chuckled when Ranma looked at her in shock. "Just kidding!"

"I'm gonna get you for that one!" Ranma jokingly promised.

"I look forward to it."

**Diary Interlude One: (Translated from Chinese)**

_Nihao!_

_It has been awhile since I wrote in this. Great Grandmother thinks keeping a diary is for the weak, but I like having one. I can tell this my deepest feelings. Things I can't really tell to her._

_Anyway, enough with the personal reflection. There are strange things going on in Nerima. As usual it involves Airen._

_For the last two weeks he's been acting strange. He actually has gone to school and other places dressed like a girl. Plus, I swear he was wearing a very revealing piece of lingerie last week. When I asked him why he was wearing it, all he said, was it was going to make him a better student and he left it at that. How lingerie is supposed to make him a better student I have no idea. Unless he is taking lessons from Happosai, but he's still in America for the Miss America Contest._

_I've also noticed some other peculiar activity. Six nights ago I went to surprise him for when he awoke, only to find he wasn't in bed. I searched all over the house and couldn't find him anywhere. The only thing I did discover was Nabiki was gone as well._

_Curious about this, I spent the next night keeping them under surveillance. At around two in the morning, the both of them left the Tendo home, and walked to a rather fancy looking neighborhood. They entered a large home, and didn't come out again until around Eight o'clock._

_I tried to get closer to the house for a peek at who the owner might be, but the security system in place would take me over twelve years to disarm._

_I passed this information onto grandmother and she instructed me to investigate more. I looked into their behavior at school and discovered that Nabiki and Airen have been spending losts and losts of time alone together. Even Akane doesn't know what they are up too. Of course she was also calling Airne a pervert like usual and threatening to hit him with her mallet._

_Personally, I never understood her using her mallet. A set of bonbouries works much better than a mallet any day._

_Anyway, all this information has lead me to only one conclusion._

_Nabiki is trying to steal my Airen from me!_

_She tried this once before and I thought I had scared her off, but I guess I didn't do it well enough. Later today, I'll finish the job I started._

_Obstacles are for killing, and Nabiki is an obstacle!_

**End of Diary Interlude One:**

>Where the hell is he?> Nabiki thought impatiently as she stood outside Furinkan High School.

Usually, as she had been doing for the last few weeks, she'd be hanging out with Ranma and going over her training. Today however was not the case. Ranma would be busy for a while, because Ryoga and Kuno decided to attack him at once so Nabiki told him to have fun and she'd meet him at home. Besides, this gave her a chance to talk to Mousse.

She'd been waiting to talk to him for a while, but he kept brushing her off. Now however, she would have his undivided attention. She'd called the Cat Café and asked Shampoo to tell Mousse where to meet her. She really needed his advice if she was to master her Fuse technique. She needed that technique if she was going to get around to trying to master the Merger.

#Ching Ching#

"Finally." Nabiki moaned as she looked in the direction of the approaching bicycle.

To her surprise however, it wasn't Mousse riding towards her, but Shampoo. Odder still, was that the Amazon was dressed in her usual battle garb.

>This can't be good.> Nabiki thought as Shampoo pulled up in front of her.

**>I think your right.> **Aurora's voice said in her head.

"Hey Shampoo." Nabiki said. "Where's Mousse?"

"Mousse say to meet him at special location." The bubbly Amazon replied. "Shampoo lead way for mercenary girl."

>Now I know this isn't good.> Nabiki thought. Since when is Shampoo Mousses errand girl. >This reeks of a trap.>

**>I think your right.> **Aurora said. >**So what do we do?>**

>I guess we go along.> Nabiki replied. >There's always a chance she's telling the truth.>

**>Yeah, and maybe Happosai is gonna live a clean lifestyle and become a priest.> **Was Aurora's response. >**Then the Kuno family is going to willingly admit themselves into a mental hospital because they feel they need help.>**

>Let's just give her a chance.> Nabiki insisted. "Lead the way Shampoo."

Nabiki quietly followed the Chinese Amazon for several blocks. She eventually asked her why she was wearing the armor, and Shampoo told her that she had some special training Cologne was putting her through requiring that she wear it. Eventually the two girls reached the park.

"So where's Mousse?" Nabiki asked looking around for the near-sighted martial artist.

"At Nekohanten." Shampoo answered as she removed her bonbouries from weapon space. "You is obstacle! Obstacles is for killing!"

"Whoa!" Nabiki replied nervously. "What's all this about Shampoo?"

**>Don't say I didn't warn you!> **Aurora told her.

>You be quiet!> Nabiki ordered before continuing. "I'm sure we can work this out."

"No talk! Kill!" Shampoo yelled as she swung her weapons at Nabiki. To her surprise however, Nabiki easily ducked the blow.

"Will you please tell me why you're trying to kill me?" Nabiki demanded to know while she continued dodging Shampoo.

"You try steal Airen!" Shampoo accused. "Stand still and take punishment!"

"I have not tried to steal Ranma!" Nabiki responded in her defense. "Can't we talk about this?"

"No talk! You die now!" Shampoo yelled as she swung her weapons at Nabiki's head. Nabiki ducked, just like Shampoo wanted and the Amazon delivered a kick to Nabiki's head that would make a field goal kicker jealous.

Nabiki hit the ground like a sack of bricks, out cold.

"Now mercenary girl die!" Shampoo said as she raised her bonbouries for the killing blow.

The weapon came crashing down and Shampoo expected to see Nabiki's head crush. What she didn't expect though, was for Nabiki's legs to shoot up, and mule kick her a couple of feet away. Shampoo quickly jumped back to her feet and looked at the Ice Queen in shock. Nabiki actually got to her feet from that kick? Shampoo had used that kick to crack coconuts, and Nabiki got up? She did more then get up too. With her body as stiff as a board from lying on her back seconds before, Nabiki practically floated to her feet. Once there she hunched over and didn't move an inch.

"Mercenary girl should learn to just take punishment!" Shampoo ordered as Nabiki lifted her head and looked at her.

Shampoo's blood ran cold for some reason as Nabiki looked at her, not with her own eyes. Instead, she looked at her with a pair of emerald green cats eyes. Then Nabiki spoke up, in a strange voice.

**"Round two bitch!" **Nabiki said sneering. As she did this, Shampoo swore she could see fangs, glistening in Nabiki's mouth. **"Now it's my turn!"**

To be continued… 

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's it for Chapter Three. Sorry I've been away for a while, but two things interfered with my work. My actual work in security for one, and writer's block for the second. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter in sooner. I would sincerely like to thank each and every one of you for all the great reviews I have been receiving. It feels so good to get so many different opinions and comments on this story, which I am working so hard on for your enjoyment. Also, be sure to check out my new website, there's a link in my author's page. I plan to have a story I've been saving for a special occasion on it soon. In Chapter Four we will have the aftermath of this fight, the explanation as to why Aurora was talking out of Nabiki's body, as well as Nabiki finally getting around to mastering her new technique. It's Chapter Four: Ramifications. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, and Hasta la bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Ramifications

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't now, nor will I ever own Ranma or anything related to Ranma, unless I make it myself.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author wishes to make a patent pending K-Pun or K-Comment

**Bold **Feline spirit is talking

_Italic _Speaking over a phone, speaker system, or chanting a spell.

_**Chapter Four: Ramifications**_

"**Round Two bitch!" **Nabiki said sneering. As she did this, Shampoo swore she could see fangs, glistening in Nabiki's mouth. "**Now it's my turn!"**

Shampoo felt a bit afraid, but only for a moment. After all, this was Nabiki. What could she possibly do to her? She was no warrior.

"Shampoo no afraid of mercenary girl!" Shampoo told her as she prepared to use her killing strike. "You just too, too weak Japanese girl! What you possibly do to Shampoo!"

"**Lesson number one bimbo!"** Nabiki spoke as she suddenly vanished.

Shampoo was soon caught off guard, when the former ice queen appeared in front of her and punched her in the midsection. Now Shampoo had been through the Bakusai Tenketsu training like any other Amazon who came of age so she could take a punch. That's why she was shocked when Nabiki's punch not only knocked the wind out of her, but it also knocked her a good ten feet away from Nabiki and on to her butt. As she gasped for air, Nabiki appeared standing over her.

"**Never ask, unless you're prepared to face the consequences!" **Nabiki told her confidently. "**Now, let me show you what happens to people who try to hurt or kill Nabiki!"**

From that point forward, all Shampoo remembered was the pain and screams. Screams that just so happened to be from her very own mouth.

>Man, what a day!> Ranma thought as he headed home.

He had just finished up the fight he'd been having with Kuno and Ryoga using his brains for once, as Nabiki had been getting him to do lately. All he did was get out of sight of the two fighters and turn into his girl form. Then Kuno began attacking Ryoga for attacking his pig-tailed goddess. True Ryoga easily took care of Kuno, but that made it a one on one match like Ranma liked it.

Wonder how Nabs meeting with Mousse went? Ranma thought to herself as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Ranma apologized.

"**Don't worry about it Ranma." **The person told him.

Ranma looked in amazement as he realized that was Aurora's voice. He turned toward the voice and was even more surprised to see it coming out of Nabiki's mouth.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked in shock.

"**Try again handsome."** Aurora/Nabiki said as she popped something into her mouth.

"Aurora? How?" Ranma muttered confused.

"**Some girl attacked Nabiki and knocked her out."** Aurora explained. "**I used that moment to take over the motor controls of her body."**

"You can do that?" Ranma asked amazed.

"**Sure. It's kinda the reason why she gave up the arts for awhile."** Aurora explained. "**Those thugs that attacked her had caught her off guard and threw her head first into a brick wall. I took over and the rest is history."**

"I see." Ranma said thinking about that. "Is she okay?"

"**She'll be fine. Although she'll have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." **Aurora explained as she held up a small paper bag. "**Fish cake?"**

"Hey thanks!" Ranma replied as he helped himself to a few. He munched on a few before continuing the conversation. "So, who attacked Nabiki?"

"**Some ditz with purple hair. Claimed she was an Amazon."** Aurora told him as Ranma started to choke on his fish cake. "**You okay?"**

"You…were attacked…by Shampoo?" Ranma exclaimed.

"**Yeah. I wouldn't worry about her though." **Aurora said. "**I kicked her butt so bad that she'll need a few weeks to recover."**

She looked at Ranma who had suddenly turned extremely pale.

"**What?" **Aurora asked confused.

>Something weird is going on in Nerima!> The elder of the Chinese Amazons and Shampoo's grandmother Cologne thought to herself.

Shampoo had left to do some errands and should have returned within the hour. When she hadn't she had begun to get worried. But before she could go and look for her herself, those two friends of Ranma's, she thought their names were Hiroshi and Diasuke, walked into the Nekohanten carrying a badly beaten and unconscious Shampoo. Her grand daughter was now resting on her bed so that she could recover from her various injuries, which included cracked ribs, a broken right arm and left leg, bleeding from a head wound, and had acquired several bruises all over her body. She looked like she'd been beaten within an inch of her life. She'd offered the boys who'd brought her in a free meal as thanks, but also so she could ask them what happened.

If what they said was true, then Nabiki Tendo had single handedly defeated her grand daughter without any weapons and with skill in the arts Cologne never knew she had. Such a warrior would be a welcome addition to the tribe, but first she had to learn what style Nabiki used. As far as Cologne knew, the middle Tendo sister wasn't even a fighter. Also, she could have sworn she'd seen injuries like these before. She just couldn't remember when it was.

Even stranger was what she herself had learned. Apparently the house her granddaughter had seen son-in-law and Nabiki entering belonged to Dr. Tofu. She'd always known the good doctor was a martial artist but never could find out what style he used. Could Nabiki also use this style as well? And if so, to what purpose would she keep it a secret?

She decided to find out more before doing anything further.

With that decided, she ordered Mousse to watch over Shampoo and made her way towards the Tendo Dojo. It was on the way she sensed Ranma and an unknown chi source that equaled her wayward son-in-law. She looked down a nearby alley and spotted Ranma, speaking with the very girl she was looking for. It appeared they were having a serious conversation so Cologne masked her chi so son-in-law wouldn't be able to sense her and climbed to the top of a nearby fire escape to listen in and pick up on whatever information she could.

"**You mean that was the girl Nabiki warned me about beating in combat?" **Aurora exclaimed in fear. "**Shit! She's gonna kill me!"**

"Well of course she is." Ranma, still in girl form, agreed. "That's what Shampoo does."

"**I'm not talking about that ditz. I'm talking about Nabiki!"** Aurora told him. "**Nabiki can be very unpleasant when she gets upset."**

"You're telling me." Ranma muttered remembering the time he'd destroyed her expensive concert ticket by accident.

"**What'll I do?"** Aurora wondered out loud as she got a funny look in her eyes as they changed back into the eyes of the middle Tendo sisters.

"Oh, my head!" Nabiki said. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?"

"Nabs? Your awake?" Ranma asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Except for this killer headache I've got." Nabiki moaned as she looked around in fear and confusion. "Where'd Shampoo go? How'd I get here?"

"Well…" Ranma started to explain when Aurora appeared before them.

"**I'll tell her Ranma. I made this mess after all."** Aurora told him looking depressed.

"What mess?" Nabiki asked as a look of realization showed on her face. "You didn't? You beat the holy hell outta Shampoo right?"

"**I'm sorry!"** Aurora exclaimed. "**What was I suppose to do? Let her kill my master?"**

"How bad did you hurt her?" Nabiki asked worried for both her and Shampoo's health.

"Very seriously child." A voice spoke from above them.

The two teenagers and one feline spirit looked up to find the source of the voice. They all turned pale when they spotted Cologne looking down on them.

"I'm dead!" Nabiki muttered.

"**We're dead you mean!" **Aurora corrected her.

"Fear not child. I mean you no harm." Cologne stated as she leap to the ground next to them.

"For real?" Ranma asked as he/she took a defensive stance to protect Nabiki.

"Yes son-in-law." Cologne assured him. "I would never be crazy enough to take on a Neko-Warrior. Especially one who is talented as young Ms. Tendo here."

"You…know about the Nekoken?" Nabiki nervously asked.

"Of course." Cologne replied. "Your noble feline spirit there says it all."

"**Wow! I've never been called noble before."** Aurora replied. "**Nice to meet-cha."**

"The pleasure is mine." Cologne told the spirit. "I haven't seen a Neko-Warrior in decades, and now I find one here in Nerima. This town never ceases to amaze me."

"Uh, not that I'm not grateful or anything…" Nabiki began to say. "But shouldn't you be trying to take my head right about now?"

"As I stated earlier child, I would never attack a Neko-Warrior." Cologne responded. "To do so to even a trainee would be suicide, and I wish to live for at least a few more years. Besides, I wouldn't want to break our treaty."

"Treaty?" Ranma asked curious.

"Yes son-in-law." Cologne explained. "Hundreds of years ago a Neko-Warrior defeated one of our warriors. Said warrior was able to drug him and drag him back to the village. We barely survived the results afterwards."

"Which were what exactly?" Ranma inquired.

"A Pride attacked the village, didn't they?" Nabiki answered.

"Correct." Cologne told them.

"Pride?" Ranma said confused.

"The Neko-Warriors are very, supportive of one another." Nabiki explained. "When one is in danger, others arrive to aid them. Those warriors are referred to as A Pride."

"Yes. On that day the entire Amazon Nation was almost completely wiped off the face of the planet." Cologne explained. "By only three warriors."

"Three warriors?" Ranma exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes son-in-law." Cologne begrudgingly admitted. "Three lone unarmed warriors, and not a single Amazon could stand before them. It was the darkest day in our history. Five thousand warriors being decimated in only a single hour, and that's only because they were taking their time."

"Uh, this may sound dumb, but why were they taking their time?" Ranma asked.

"They got bored." Nabiki and Cologne stated at the same time.

"Indeed child." Cologne said. "So when all looked hopeless, we worked out a treaty of surrender. We returned their warrior and swore to never hold them to the Kisses of Marriage and Death again. In return however, if we ever needed aid, they would help us if they could. They would even teach us some of their chi techniques if we did the same."

"Whoa!" Ranma muttered. To hear the old ghoul admit that the Amazons were weak against an enemy was a shocker.

"So, might I ask what it will take to make up for my grand-daughters foolishness?" Cologne asked.

"Well, if you can keep it secret that I did this to Shampoo I'd really appreciate it." Nabiki told her.

"Done. However, you should know that Hiroshi and Daisuke were the ones who brought her to me." Cologne warned them.

"Shit." Nabiki muttered. "Those two will blab to the whole school."

"I do not understand why the need to hide you are a brave warrior, but I can keep them from telling anyone." Cologne replied.

"**How?"** Aurora asked wondering.

"The Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu." Cologne answered as she held up a bottle of the special shampoo that allowed the technique to be used.

"Of course!" Nabiki replied. "That'll do it alright."

"Indeed child." Cologne agreed.

"But, Akane remembered me after Shampoo used it on her." Ranma stated.

"Because she was still learning it son-in-law, if I may still call you that?" Cologne asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ranma responded.

"If what I fear is true, then you have been taken under Nabiki's teacher as a student thus making you a Neko-Trainee. Am I correct?" Cologne stated.

"Yeah. So?" Ranma replied.

"Ranma, she just stated that Neko-Warriors and Trainee's are free of Amazon laws." Nabiki reminded him.

"You mean?" Ranma began to say hopefully.

"Indeed. You are no longer Shampoo's Airen." Cologne announced. "We shall return to the village when Shampoo is able to travel."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her is it?" Ranma asked concerned.

"What'd you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"I read that rule book Shampoo left the first time she came here." Ranma explained. "For failing to kill her enemy, or bring back her husband, she can be held punishable by Amazon law. I didn't want to see that happen. It wasn't her fault I beat her in combat. You have no idea how relieved I was to see she only received a Jusenkyo curse when she returned. If I had known then what I know now, I would have done things differently."

"You are wiser than you appear Ranma." Cologne respectfully admitted. "To answer your question, I don't know what the council will do."

"Nothing!" Nabiki announced. "They'll do nothing!"

"How can you be so sure?" Cologne asked curious.

"Because she is an ally to the Neko-Warriors." Nabiki stated. "She has helped us out enough times to earn that trust. Hurt her, and the council will break the treaty."

"You are truly kind to help my grand-daughter like this Miss Tendo." Cologne told her bowing respectfully.

"Please, call me Nabiki." The middle Tendo sister insisted.

"Indeed I shall Nabiki." Cologne replied as she prepared to leave. "I'd best take care of that little problem we discussed. Until we meet again!"

"Later!" Ranma and Nabiki called out as the elder went off into the night.

_**Diary Interlude One**_

_That pervert is up to something, and I know it!_

_He thinks I don't, but I do. He's not as smart or as great a Martial Artist as I am._ (Someone has serious delusions of grandeur don't they?) _I only wish I knew what he was forcing my sister to do. She's not a fighter anymore and needs someone to protect her._

_I began to notice that he was up to something a week ago. I woke up early and decided to start my morning jog then, when I spotted him sneaking into the house through the back way with Nabiki. I got suspicious and started getting up earlier everyday this week and found they did this every morning. I asked Nabiki about it, but she told me it was none of my business. I insisted I had to know so I could protect her and she laughed in my face._

_Then the Amazons seem to have given up on Ranma altogether. Shampoo arrived at school yesterday looking horrible with her arm and leg in a cast and several bandages around her body. She told Ranma she needed to talk to Nabiki so the pervert lifted her into his arms and jumped off to look for her, or so he claimed. I know he was probably doing who knows what kind of perverted things to her behind my back. Then I caught him actually kissing Mousse a couple of days later! Does his perverted nature know no bounds! _

_But I wonder who hurt Shampoo? Whoever it was, I pity them when she's healthy again._

_Anyway, now Shampoo seems to claim that she is Ranma and Nabiki friend but I know it's some sort of trick. That Amazon hussy just wants to take what belongs to me! Just like everyone else._

_Ukyo wants to steal my title of best cook at Furinken High School, Shampoo wants my fiancée, not that I want the pervert, and Ranma wants my title as best martial artist in Nerima! Just like Nabiki did years ago. But I beat her just like I'll beat all of them. It my duty as a true martial artist! _(Like I stated earlier, delusions of grandeur.)

_Akane Tendo_

_**End of Diary Interlude One**_

_**Diary Interlude Two**_

_It has been a strange week in Nerima, I'll tell you that._

_But the strange thing is I wouldn't give it up for anything._

_I suppose I should start where I left off. After Cologne wished us well, a couple of days later Shampoo arrived at the school wanting to talk to me. I found out when Ranma brought her to me on the roof of the school where I practice a few katas at lunch in private. Shampoo then thanked me for protecting her from the council's retribution and apologized for trying to kill me._

_She then told us that Cologne had decided to stay in Nerima, stating that she wanted to live out her remaining years in a place that always kept her wondering what would happen next._

_Shampoo than asked if I could find it in my heart to forgive her, and I assured her I did. It was then that she did the weirdest thing. She kissed me on both cheeks and the forehead. She then announced that she had proclaimed me her Sword Sister. She explained it was an honor only an Amazon could give. It basically was a lot like a blood sister. The difference being that it meant that she trusted me to watch her back in combat and look after her affairs after death. Once given it couldn't be taken back._

_Still, to receive such an honor, what else could I do but accept. The three of us are now the best of friends. Shampoo has even started going to school at Furinken with us. Kuno has of course fallen in love with her and has claimed that he has love in his heart for Akane, the pig-tailed girl, and the enchanting warrior._

_Shampoo still hasn't stopped throwing up at that idea. Mousse luckily has taken it upon himself to deal with Kuno and she was happy to let him. I asked her why, but she told me that she didn't want to dishonor her ancestors by killing the jackass._

_Personally, I would believe her, except every time Mousse attacks Kuno, she gets a lovesick look in her eyes. I can tell she likes Mousse and just doesn't want to admit it._

_Speaking about Mousse, he has also apologized to Ranma and even named him his Shield Brother. That's pretty much the same as a Sword Sister. Ranma was honored and also named Mousse his in kind. Luckily, instead of kissing, it involves a very complicated handshake so Ranma didn't get embarrassed. Well, except when he also had to do the promise in his cursed form and actually had to kiss Mousse. Akane walked in on that and the look on her face was hilarious. I should really think about ways to make her suffer like that more often. Soun and Genma were plotting another wedding attempt the other day, only with Ranma knocked out and thrown in a sack. Maybe I can have a little fun with it._

_Anyway, Mousse has also become a trusted friend now and I couldn't be happier. A while ago, I didn't have a friend to my name. Now I have a wonderful father, three best friends, a trusted confident in Cologne, and a mother figure in Auntie. I couldn't be happier! Nothing could ruin this for me._

_Nabiki Tendo _

_**End of Diary Interlude Two**_

"Hiyah!" Nabiki screamed as she launched a flying kick at Ranma's head.

They were training in her father's private dojo like they did every night, but this time they had a small audience. Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse were watching off to the side with her dad. After he gave his approval, she'd taken them into her confidence and invited them to the dojo. To say they were impressed was putting it mildly.

"Shampoo amazed!" The purple haired Amazon said looking around.

"Indeed." Mousse agreed. "It's like being outdoors! This must have taken forever to build."

"Actually it took about six months." Dr. Tofu told them as he served some lemonade. "But it was worth it. The entire design can simulate any and all weather environments."

"Any?" Cologne said amazed. "What about winter?"

"**Tofu-san installed a freezer unit years ago." **The voice of Stalker replied as he appeared. "**When activated, shaved ice will fill the dojo. This in turn, will simulate a winter environment."**

"Incredible!" Cologne stated.

"Got anything else you care to try?" Ranma asked as he flipped Nabiki over his head. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

The closest thing to an equal sparring partner he ever had around here in Nerima was Ryoga. But now that he'd started training with Nabiki, he was amazed at how good she was. She was every bit his equal in combat, and a sparring partner that he could really go all out on. That's something he always wanted, someone who could be his equal within and outside of the arts.

"Just this Ranma." Nabiki replied as she grabbed three rocks off the ground and threw them at him.

Ranma dodged them, and noticed at the last second they were glowing with Nabiki chi! As he soon enough suspected, they came flying back at him and began circling him.

"So, you mastered your Chi-Fusion technique huh?" Ranma asked as he dodged punches from her as well as the floating rocks.

"Yep." Nabiki told him. "I even have a good attack with them."

"Oh!" Ranma responded interested. "Like what?"

"This!" Nabiki replied as the rocks floated in front of her. "Rock Crusher!"

Ranma barely jumped out of the way as the three flew as one towards him and exploded seconds later. This was only a distraction though as she suddenly jumped at him and kicked him in the chest. She then straddled him to the ground and smiled at him.

"Give up?" She asked giving him one hell of a cute smile.

"Not yet!" Ranma replied as he kicked his legs up and around her neck and tossed her off of him.

He leapt to his feet and was preparing a counter attack when Nabiki tackled him to the ground again. She attempted to use the Cat's Cradle technique she used to beat him in their first sparring match, but this time he was ready for it, as he'd found a counter to use on her. He started tickling her sides mercilessly.

"NO!" Nabiki exclaimed as she started laughing uncontrollably. She fell off of Ranma and tried to get away but he continued the assault.

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised!" Ranma called out. "Saotome Merciless Tickle Attack!"

Nabiki then started squealing like crazy as Ranma used the speed of the Chestnut Fist to tickle her all over. She couldn't help herself as she laughed and laughed more and more. Finally she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"I give! I give!" She called out in laughter. As soon as she did, the attack stopped.

She lay there on the ground catching her breath as Ranma appeared above her.

"Need some help?" Ranma asked as he helped her to her feet.

"That was dirty!" Nabiki told him with a pout.

"Hey, it's called Anything Goes for a reason." Ranma told her as he pulled a small notebook out of his shirt and marked something down. "Let's see, that's ten wins for me, and one for you."

"I'll beat you again one of these days." Nabiki told him.

"I look forward to it." Ranma replied as he put the notebook away as the Amazons and Dr. Tofu approached.

"Excellent match!" Cologne told them. "Never have I seen a sparring match like that since the day I watched the Musk in training."

"Thank you for the compliment honored elder." Nabiki spoke with respect as she bowed.

"Daughter, I see you have mastered your new technique." Dr. Tofu said in his sensei voice. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you sensei!" Nabiki responded with a bow of respect.

"The time has finally come for you to now attempt the Merger." Tofu informed her.

"I thought I knew most of the Techniques of the Neko-Ken Tofu-san." Cologne asked curious. "But I have never heard of this Merger."

"As well you shouldn't have." Tofu told her. "My ancestors never used it against your people. If we had, only a lone warrior would have been enough to destroy your people in less time then it took three to almost wipe the amazons off the face of the earth."

"WHAT?" Cologne exclaimed in shock.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tofu continued as Stalker walked up beside him. "Ready to use the Merger old friend?"

"**Of course Tofu-san." **Stalker assured him.

Dr. Tofu then stood there and assumed a pose with his arms at his sides as chi began to build within his body like crazy. Nabiki had seen the characters of Dragonball Z do this same move countless times but didn't think a real person could do it. The five of them continued to watch as they heard Tofu and Stalker chanting something under their breath.

Suddenly Stalker vanished and reappeared outlined around Tofu-sensei's body. Then the really weird thing started to happen. Dr. Tofu opened his eyes, which were glowing that pale green color. Seconds later, his body started to appear to build in muscle mass as he also grew taller. He then pulled open his gi top as they gasped in shock. Actual black fur similar to Stalker's began to grow all over his body. His face became more cat-like as his ears rounded and he grew whiskers and fangs. Huge, sharp looking claws grew out of his fingers and a tail grew out behind him.

Eventually Dr. Tofu took a more relaxed pose and stood before them as what appear to be a Were-panther.

"**_This is the power of the Merger."_** Tofu told them as it sounded like Stalker's voice was speaking at the same time. "**_Some refer to it as forced lycanthrope, but what it really is, is the unity between man and beast. The human and the feline spirits standing together as one! Separate we are strong, as one we are unstoppable!"_**

"Amazing!" Cologne admitted while the others stared in amazement. "One would think you had become a lycan."

"**_Allow us to demonstrate how powerful this technique really is." _**Tofu/Stalker told them as he assumed a defensive stance. "**_All of you attack me!"_**

"Excuse me?" Ranma replied not sure he'd heard him right.

"**_I would like to demonstrate how powerful this technique is by facing all five of you in a sparring match." _**Tofu/Stalker told them. "**_Attack anyway you would like to at all."_**

The five of them looked at each other and shrugged. Mousse and Shampoo charged with Ranma and Nabiki close behind. Cologne decided to sit this one out and watch.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's it for Chapter Four. In the next installment, we'll see how well Tofu/Stalker does against three members of the NWC and his daughter, learn more about Dr. Tofu's past with Kimiko, Ranma finally summons his feline spirit, and what is this about a prophecy? It's Chapter Five: Revelations. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara, Adios and Bye-bye.


End file.
